


Never Had Eyes for Anyone but You

by ari0aki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Firsts, Kenma interested in hinata, Kuroo internally jealous, M/M, kurokenmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari0aki/pseuds/ari0aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroKen Month #1: Firsts - For me it's always been you, so I won't let you look at anyone but me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Had Eyes for Anyone but You

"Shouyou's coming today," Kenma said, the glimmer of gleeful excitement in his eyes betraying his outwardly apathetic countenance.

"Karasuno's #10? You're always so happy when he's concerned," Kuroo commented offhandedly. "Making that face."

"That's not true! What face?" Kenma's lips pursed into a pout, brows furrowing in thought.

"I still don't get why you're so interested in him, sure he's a bundle of athletic ability, but we've faced strong opponents before – you've never taken to Bokuto, and he's probably as childish as that #10. More so if you ask Akaashi."

"Shouyou's got a lot more going for him than talent or potential," Kenma shrugged returning his attention to his game.

"Oh?" Kuroo pressed, leaning over the back of Kenma's chair, eyes idly following the quick movement of his thumbs over the buttons of his PSP.

"Have you ever seriously been interested in anything before?" Kenma asked pausing his game, shifting to the side to meet Kuroo's gaze.

"What?"

"You make light of me not being interested in anything but we've been friends since elementary school, so I know that aside from volleyball, you never really get attached to anything either Kuroo."

Kuroo's eyes widened for a moment. Sure Kenma was right in some respects – not entirely so, as one of the things Kuroo was most interested in was sitting right in front of him – but as always his sharp perception skills were running at high tilt. Though he did remain uncharacteristically dense… Or perhaps purposefully dense about things concerning himself, such as Kuroo's interest in him. Still, Kenma was rarely if ever forward about such things, choosing instead to observe in silence. Kuroo had to wonder if this was an influence of Karasuno's #10.

"There's no doubt you are genuinely invested in our team, you have a good relationship with Bokuto and you seem to enjoy messing with Karasuno's #11, but has there ever been someone or something you wanted just for yourself?"

Kuroo stiffened, a sly cat like grin lighting upon his lips, though behind it held a level of irritated anxiety. Was Kenma calling him out, or was that question just what it seemed – a question and nothing more?

"Hmm, are you saying you want that #10 for yourself then, Kenma?" Kuroo sidestepped the question stealthily with one of his own. Though the answer to that question, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"I could never hope to contain Shouyou," Kenma said thoughtfully. "As I've said before, his constant drive for improvement would tire me out. Right now, whether it's on or off the court, he thinks almost solely about volleyball, but one day he's going to want more. With the way he is, it's inevitable that one day he'll realize some love for someone and he's going to be just as energetic about his pursuit of those feelings as he is about volleyball. Still… the attention he gives me, I won't allow to stray to anyone else."

Kuroo's eyes widened, beyond shocked to hear Kenma of all people say such a thing. Introverted Kenma, who was never interested in anything but his games, was speaking very candidly to him about what could only be considered a growing desire to monopolize. Kuroo's grin remained stubbornly on his face, despite the increasing tenseness of his jaw and the twitch of his brow at the revelation that Kenma was seriously interested in that ginger haired chibi. Not just the casual observation of Nekoma's brain, but thoughts and feelings that belonged only to Kenma – thoughts and feelings that despite his yearning, Kenma had never expressed towards him.

"One day when you're no longer playing volleyball, what will you do, Kuroo?"

A lofty nonchalant grin twisted the corners of Kuroo's lips as he shrugged. He had no way to answer that question, but still, the thought of it intrigued him. But no matter the situation, he didn't care so long as Kenma was there at his side. He'd just have to work a little harder to get those golden cat-like eyes to turn his way. It was a challenge Kuroo was more than willing to undertake in earnest.

"I guess we'll see when that day comes. I don't intended to quit anytime soon after all."

"Hmm," Kenma hummed his acknowledgement before returning to his game.

Kenma might not have wanted to lose Hinata's attentions, but Kuroo had been playing this game a lot longer, and he refused to lose the attentions that Kenma had at present reserved for him.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, so I found out today that it's KuroKen month on tumblr (#kurokenmonth), so this is my contribution to the first theme. It's super short but the idea wasn't something that felt like it needed much space to express. I thought what would the first time Kuroo was jealous look like? You know he's got that calculating thing going on where you never really know what he's thinking, so I figured it would look something like this.
> 
> Thanks as always for your time, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
